Investigate the effects of elevated non-esterified fatty acid (NEFA) levels on basal and glucose-stimulated insulin secretion in normal subjects and test hypothesis that increased NEFA levels lead to impaired insulin stimulated muscle glucose utililzation. Investigate whether this might be related to an enhancement of muscle glycogen stores.